An Overnight Sensation
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Beck really HATES school dances. BeckJade.


_an overnight sensation.  
><em>beck&jade.

by katie.

cannot deal with the amount of hatred i harbor for bade. i was watching the episode where they break up today and the whole time i was like "lol can someone plz turn this shit off." so yeah i hate bade with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. /b0ri 4evrzzzz.

HOWEVERRR, i told anysa and brea that i'd write them jat pr0nz and that isn't going very well. and then ava and i were being sad. so i decided that this stupid ass bade is going to be for anysa and brea for being lovely people and also for ava because she's pretty. :D

p.s. - song lyrics are from "a party song (the walk of shame)" by all time low aka the best band to ever walk planet earth.

!

_lit a match just to heat things up  
>but i got more than i bargained for<em>

!

Beck kind of hates school dances.

He always has, since the very first one he attended in middle school. They're just an excuse for girls to get all excited like three months before hand and plan their outfits and figure out what guy they want to dance with and how they want their hair done and a bunch of other complicated girl bullshit that Beck doesn't care enough to contemplate. Beck really only GOES to school dances because it's expected of him. Beck Oliver, the brooding, artistic boy, just has to be lurking in the corner of the gym with a cup of lukewarm punch in one hand and the other hand jammed into the pocket of his wrinkled black dress pants.

It's the Saturday after his 16th birthday, and he's sitting next to his best friend Andre at the Homecoming dance. Andre's babbling on and on about Alissa Vaughn's new movie; Beck's pretending to listen while secret wondering whether or not it'd be rude if he just walked away so he can take a wazz. He's just about to ditch Andre's obsessive Alissa Vaughn fanboy ways when he happens to glance across the room.

"Dude, can you shut the fuck up for like ten seconds?" Beck says harshly to Andre, craning his neck to get a better view of this totally hot girl standing in the corner. She has this long brown hair with some sort of colored streaks running through it (it's kind of hard to tell in the shitty lighting of the Hollywood Arts gym). There's some sort of stud glinting near her eyebrow - probably an eyebrow ring (that's _totally _hot and badass at the same time). She's talking to Cat Valentine (who's kind of a spaz but also really sweet) and staring down this blonde girl wearing 4 pounds of cover-up like _You are trying way too hard, sweetheart._

Andre looks at Beck, rolling his eyes. "Calm your ass, Aladdin. I was just trying to make friendly conversation."

"Friendly conversation is talking about the weather, bro. Hey, who's that girl talking to Cat Valentine?" Beck asks Andre absently as he attempts to stare at this girl without actually looking like he's staring. Because that would be totally and unnecessarily creepy and then she might not even want to talk to him. Nobody likes a creeper.

Andre swivels around in his chair to look at the girl. "Mmm, new girl. Name's Jade. She's in my math class. She's smokin' on the outside but ice cold on the inside," he says with a shake of his head. He probably thinks Beck doesn't notice the way Andre's checking out Cat's ass as he swivels his chair back around. _Stay classy, Andre, _Beck thinks with a shit-eating grin.

Even though Andre warns him against it, Beck decides he's gonna go talk to this Jade girl. And it's not just because her dress is hugging her in all the right places or because she has these really effing gorgeous eyes or even because she just ran her tongue over her lower lip. Beck really, genuinely finds her mesmerizing in this way that's totally and completely foreign to 99 percent of 16 year old boys.

"Hi," Beck says to her when he finally gets the cajones to walk up to her (his palms are sweating so bad, so h shoves them into his pockets in an attempt to look cool). She stops being demeaning to poor, unsuspecting Cat for like five seconds and gives him a once over.

"Hey," she says with a grin. "John Bender called. He wants his boots back."

Beck tries not to be shocked that she just referenced The Breakfast Club aka one of his favorite movies of all time. He doesn't have much time, though, because she's apparently bored of him already and turns back to Cat. The red-headed girl has already started in on her story about how she ordered jumbo shrimp at a restaurant but they weren't actually jumbo or some other totally pointless shit like that.

"I'm trying to talk to you, you know," Beck raises an eyebrow and flicks a strand of her hair like he knows what he's doing.

She whirls around to look at him. "Um, did I say you could touch me?"

"Nah, you didn't," he shrugs and he's almost intimidated by her. Almost. "Dance with me?"

She raises an eyebrow so that the stud in it catches the light, glinting menacingly. Beck can already tell that she's one of those people who's always trying to come off like nothing will ever be able to touch her - physically, emotionally, mentally, etc. Because sometimes he can be pretty damn deep for a 16 year old boy, if he will say so himself.

"Fine. Later, freak," Jade tells Cat (who doesn't seem to notice the insult and just says "Kay, bye!" in true Cat Valentine fashion).

Beck wraps his fingers around Jade's right wrist, and he's a little surprised when she doesn't pull away. But he doesn't say anything about it - just looks up at her with mischievous brown eyes and tugs her towards the crowded dance floor. It's usually awkward to dance with someone you don't know, but Jade takes care of that. She slings one arm around his shoulders, cupping the back of his neck with her wrist and _oh God does it feel good_ because his skin is all hot and clammy and her hand is _coldcoldcold._

"I hate school dances," Jade grins as their eyes meet, deep sinful brown against shocking ice blue. She doesn't even have to shout for him to hear her over the sound of that one girl singing about how she kissed a girl and liked it.

"I did until now," Beck smirks back so his teeth show a little bit.

Jade just tilts her head back and laughs as she presses their bodies closer together. Beck moves his hands to her waist and strokes the skin of her curves through the deep purple dress she's wearing. The dress is probably way too short for a school function, but she has on these really fucking sexy lace tights and insane high heels so the principal can't really say anything because Jade hasn't broken any rules yet. Except for maybe being too hot/gorgeous/pretty/all-around attractive for words.

"I'm Jade. I'm new here."

"Yeah? I'm Beck. I'm old here."

This makes the girl with the eyebrow ring and the tights and the _attitude _smile at him. Her teeth catch the light; she looks like magic. Generally speaking, Beck's always been into girls who just laugh at him like they have any clue at all about what he's saying to them. But Jade is different because Jade can keep up with him. Jade can play his little game of push and pull. J a d e i s a t e a s e t o o.

Beck pulls Jade even closer to him until they practically aren't even two people anymore. Their hips are locked together, and her hands somehow got tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck and his fingers are moving from her curves to the outer swell of one of her breasts. And God damn it, Beck doesn't know how they got from point A to point B so damn quickly but he sorta kinda likes the direction this is going on.

Jade pulls away just as his fingers find the silky material covering the side of her chest. "That privilege has to be earned, my friend," she leans in to whisper into his ear. "How about you go get me a drink and we'll some fresh air, yeah?" The way she speaks hypnotizes; he thinks that he'd probably agree to give her a bikini wax if she keeps talking like that into his ear. The air still holds on to the ghost of her mouth; _hotandwantingandtwisted._

Beck nods numbly, then goes to get her a glass of whatever crappy soda they have at the refreshment table. There's store-brand soda, with names like _Dr. Fizzy _and _Orange Blast _and one with the totally original name of _Diet Cola. _He can't decide which one that Jade would hate the least, because he has a feeling she isn't into knock off pop. She's probably one of those girls that drinks chai lattes and green tea and some other uppity shit like that. So he just pours her a glass of _Mountain Mist _then heads off to the gym's exit.

It's chilly outside. Chilly for California, at least. There's this cold mist in the air that annoys the hell out of Beck but he ignores it because hey, even Mother Nature has her bad days.

"Thanks," Jade tells him when he hands her the glass of pop. She takes on sip of it, makes a face, then throws it into a bush. "Mmm, nothing like a nice lukewarm glass of cheap Sierra Mist."

"Forgive me," Beck rolls his eyes as he runs a hand through his hair.

Jade looks at him, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. "I think I like you."

In this light, Beck can see her face more closely. She's pale, but not in that 'get away from me, you look like Edward Cullen' way. More like in the 'you have perfect fucking porcelain skin, please let me taste it' way. Her eyes aren't as ice blue as they seemed in the gym; there's these warm, deep flames in her irises that occasionally lick the outside of her pupils. Her lips are full and pink and so damn kissable (but he doesn't want to come off as some sort of horny pervert (which he kind of actually is) so he doesn't kiss her). And he figures out that the streaks in her hair are purple and blue.

"Do you like me enough to give me your number?" Beck asks lowly, twirling a strand of blue hair around his finger.

Jade presses her lips to the corner of her mouth before murmuring lowly. "I'll let you know."

And then she's walking away, her hair flowing behind her in a wild tangle of brown and blue and purple. Beck stands there for a few seconds, gaping slightly at her departing figure. He's a little pissed and a little offended, but then he realizes that this is part of the game. And if she wants to break the rules, then so be it.

He calls after her: "I'm not gonna give up that easily!"

Jade turns her head, looking at him over her shoulder. She looks ridiculous and beautiful at the same time.

"Good. I don't want you to."

Beck just smiles.

!

**is it wrong that i actually really like how this turned out. i blame everything on brea. it's all her fault ok.**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it" or whatever because i'd really appreciate some feedback. this is my first real bade and i'm really curious as to what people actually think of it, beyond that they liked it.**


End file.
